Somethings Are Meant To Be And Some Arent
by FriedChickenandPasta
Summary: What happens when big time rush wakes to find themselves not in LA, but on a ship in outer space! With the help of his friends, James learns to adapt to the new life and finds some romance along the way. I suck at summaries so plz read anyways!
1. What happened?

**ME: Sup pplzzz this is actually MY first story on . Yes it is the other stories are not mine they're my friends. She is letting me borrow her thingy mabob to post it!  
James: Aint that the obvious little J :D  
ME: Ya….. I guess ANYWAY I don't rlly know if John Shepherd is a real character in another story or wat ever. My cousin-  
Carlos: -came up and told her the names so she used his idea in writing a story which is totally-**

**Kendall: Awesome! Haha even though im not in it much I still love this story for some reason…..DONT JUDGE ME IF U DON'T LIKE IT! BUT I DO!  
ME: Ok…. I do not own anything and I mean ANYTHING except for Gorgon and all those cabin mates the boys' r joined up with.  
Logan: Yup AND feel free to comment it'll make us all happy :D  
ME: right so PLZ review enjoy!**

Something's Are Meant To Be And Some Aren't

**Chapter 1:  
What's happening?**

_James Diamond_

I opened my eyes wide enough to see nothing but darkness. I felt my body squished between something hard and something soft. I groan and try to move but find it quite difficult. _Where am I?_ I asked myself unaware of were I was.

"J-James?" I heard Kendall speak hoarsely. "Where are we?" I asked a little panicked. "I don't know!" Kendall quickly replied.

A few minutes pass and we're all awake. "Exactly how did we get in here?" Logan asked curious. "I don't know!" Both me and Kendall hissed. We hear a voice outside the door. "Open the door now!" The voice sounded agitated. I shhed everyone before speaking up. "Uh…we can't….we're….stuck." I looked up from where I laid between Kendall and stairs to see a muscular Italian guy standing in front of us.

He seemed mean from his expression. He kneeled down and stuck his hand out. I was the only one with a free arm; I looked confused at him. I heard the man grunt and then grabbed my arm pulling me from the tight space. Me and the other guys flew out from the small stair closet onto solid, cool ground.

My eyes caught sight of a beautiful brown haired girl standing behind the man. "My name's John Shepherd. What are you doing on this ship?" John questioned us.

"I don't know sir. The last I remember is falling asleep in my bed in LA, California." Kendall answered slowly getting up. "Los Angeles? Ha! Liar! The USA was wiped out 500 years ago! You're in outer space." John exclaimed making me wince at his loud vocals.

"He's telling the truth. We all woke up in there and we have no clue how we got there." Logan shook his head while standing next to Kendall. Me and Carlos looked at each other before standing up as well. John looked at us suspiciously before gesturing for us to follow. We did so and ended up walking down a long wide passageway.

I noticed that this guy was heavily armed. John wore thick silver armor with the symbol of a tiger on the chest blade, he carried a pistol and a rifle…I don't know why, he had a wrist band that said "War and Blood." The color of it was (obviously) red and black. His armor cut off at his shoulders; arms free of metal.

"What are your names?" The brown haired girl asked. "Kendall Knight," "Logan Mitchell," "Carlos Garcia," "Uh…James Diamond." I stammered a bit. Unfortunately no one noticed so that was a plus to me! Haha!

"Huh. I recognize those names. I'm Miranda Burreno by the way." Miranda shook mine and the others hand. "Where are we going?" I asked a little shaken with fright flowing through me from how big the men we passed were. And when I mean big I mean they must be on steroids or something!

"We're bringing you to the infirmary to get one of your blood samples so we can test it in the laboratory. If the test becomes positive it means that you're older than 500 years. If it becomes negative it means that you're to leave and go back to Earth." John stated while opening a door for us to walk through. _He_ _confused me big time. So if it shows positive that we're 500 we stay here? Or go back to our home planet? I DON'T KNOW!_

The infirmary was quite large. To me it looked more like a mini hospital of some sort. Everything was white except the equipment hanging on the walls and beds. A skinning black haired woman with a freaky looking doggish face walked up to us and smiled. _I really think this girl is a dog! _ "This is your nurse Vivian. If you have any questions ask her. I'll be back in a little bit to bring you to your cabins." John spoke before leaving with Miranda.

"Ok. First we need a blood sample for the testing. How bout you young man?" Vivian asked me. I didn't back down since it was hopeless. _ It'd make me look less manly. And I want to be manly! _

She took a needle from one of the cabinets and I lifted my sleeve so she could stick it into me. The needle was soon in my arm and dang she was taking quite a bit out of me! _Now I'm not sure I should trust anyone here._ Vivian pulled the needle out and smiled pleasurably at me. _Stop looking at me that way woman. STOP IT!_

A boy around 15 walked in and smiled at Vivian before taking the blood sample and scampering out the door. "Ok. Is there any allergies or disabilities I should know about?" She asked kindly. "No. I don't think so." Logan said shaking his head while looking at the rest of us.

"Well then. You can sit in the waiting room for Mr. Shepherd to bring you to your cabin. I'll bring you updates later." Vivian grinned pointed to the chairs next to the door. _Wow what a waiting _

_room. _I shrugged and walked towards the seats with the other guys.

ME: **Ok its short but I tell you this: It'll get better and more awesomererererererr! **

**Kendall: Yes it will! Read it!  
Carlos: OH she will update every time she gets 4 reviews! Wait is it 4?  
Logan: Well 4 would be nice but her maximum is 2 reviews .  
Carlos: Ohhhhh ok! :D  
ME: Haha funnies will happen in the future (DON'T TELL ANYONE I TOLD U THIS!)  
James: Of course there will be now will u guys PLZ hush up im trying to sleep!  
All: NO…PLEASE REVIEW! **

**And thank you!**


	2. Grande Tour

**Me: I do not own anything other than those weird creatures except the Na'vi! I just used them for no reason! IT fun!  
James: Oh be sure to check out FriedChickenandPasta's other stories up on her Fanfiction page.**

**Carlos: You can comment on them if ya want. Who cares even if they're death threats! (I care!) We just want some reviews! :p  
Logan: Ok don't put death threats (glares at Carlos) that's just creepy and stalkish  
Kendall: I still like this story!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Grande Tour**

45 minutes to 1 hour later

John came back in to see us talking to each other about our past. "Ya but don't you remember the time Carlos got kicked out of the sports store for running through it and knocking down the manager?" I laughed. "Yup! The guy was all like _get off of me you little maniac!_" Logan mimicked the owners all laughed at the memory.

We stopped when we saw that Shepherd dude staring at us. "Come on you four. Now I have to bring you to your cabins." He growled silently. I look at the others before sighing and getting up. We fallowed the stranger out of the infirmary and down a hall. "You'll all be separated and share cabins with the crew. Carlos you share with Private Gorgon Mineau. Logan you're with Private Mike Lorsons. Kendall you share with Sergeant Charlie TimScott . And James…..You share with me." John stated with his eyes staring ahead of us.

_Oh come on! I have to share with this freak? _ My pupils shrunk a bit at my sudden fright. I walked along side Kendall who arched an eyebrow at me. Probably because I may look nervous. Which I am. Big time!

We stopped in front of a door with the lettering BRANCI on it. I have no clue what that means but it might be a nickname for someone. Shepherd knocked on the door and a fish dude answered it. "Carlos this is Private Gorgon. Your new room mate." John introduced the fish man so called Gorgon. "Sweet!" Carlos's face lit up and he walked into the cabin with fish dude.

We continued on down the hall then stopped in front of a door with the inscription TAL AJIONG. _Still no clue!_ "Logan this is Private Lorsons." Another introducing.

Next was Kendall. He went in with his new room mate and now I was heading to my new cabin I share with John S. I thought that our room was near the others but it wasn't. In fact I think it was opposite to the whole crew's. When we got there he opened the door and I walked in first. He closed the door behind us. I looked around at the room. It was large and kind of empty. There was only two rooms. A bathroom and a main room.

The main room consisted of: a couch, kitchen set, a bed, and a table. "You sleep on the couch." Luckily the couch was big and long. Sort of like a bed to me.

Me and Shepherd sat on the couch and I him told everything about me and even sang to prove that I could. He nodded and told me about himself. I still was uncomfortable around this guy but probably in a few weeks I'll get use to things. John told me that since I was a male and old enough, I had to train for the army on this ship. I was shocked at the news. I…ME …..I have to join the army? But I kept that shock held in secretly. Then the question I had in my head about the weird names popped back.

"How come there were weird names on the doors?" I asked Shepherd. "It's their name signs. Gorgon is Branci which means crazy man in the crews language. You'll learn it later on. Mike Lorsons' is Tal Ajiong which means human genius." I nodded. "Hey you matched my friends with people who have their same personalities….am I like you?" I questioned.

"Not at all. There is no one on this ship that is a boy who is like you." John shook his head. "So theres a girl here that is like me?" I arched an eyebrow still confused. "How would I know?" The older man rolled his eyes.

"True. I guess you only keep the men in order?" He shrugged. "You could say that." John looked at me oddly. I looked down at my hands. "Well this is going to be a huge change for me. Not to mention; the other guys. Especially Carlos." I scrunched up my nose. Suddenly we hear screams and laughter go past our cabin.

"What was that?" John look bewilder. "That mon ami, was Carlos." I smiled up at him before looking in front of us. "What type of language was that?" I looked shocked at the guy and then remembered no one must of heard of French.

"French. It was one of the languages in my time." He nodded but seemed like he still didn't understand.

"Come on. I should show you around." He stood up and I did the same. John must be around 6 7'' since he totally toward me. I nodded and followed him out of the room. I closed the door behind us and we walked down the long narrow hallway. Shepherd, he wants me to call him that, showed me the hall that led to a huge room. It must be MUCH bigger than the Hollywood mall I went to with the guys.

There was tons of people in the room, sitting in chairs, near the food store thingys, chatting with girls. _Oh wait…..GIRLS? Who knew they were this HOT?_ I continued after Shepherd who seemed not interested in any of this….heaven! "So what's this place?" I asked him. "Oh this dump. It's the lounge. Everyone comes here to relax. And for you and the boys, the next room looks just like the Palmwoods pool and the cabins. I'll try to book you and your friends an apartment in it so you feel at home. They're still working on your apartment so you have to share with the fello crew members at the moment." _Dang this guy can talk! _

"Cool! Wait….are we the only ones from our time to be here?" My mind sped up because I might not be able to see Victoria again. My big time crush that I'd had ever since I met her.

"Well I heard that more are coming. What…are you hoping to see someone named Victoria?" _Whoa does this man read minds or what? How does he know about Victoria Justice? I mean really? How does he know about my big, huge, GIGANTIC, crush on her that makes me feel that I love the girl._

"How do you know about her?" I questioned suspiciously. "I looked at your records." He shrugged before walking again. I walked by his side and got a look at the people. Some were like fish dude but some were very tall and blue. Much like the characters in the awesome movie "Avatar". But most of the blue people were girls and they weren't so pretty.

I spotted Kendall walking with his roommate and apparently they spotted us. They walked in our direction and Kendall smiled at me and I did the same back. "Showing your new roommate around I see?" Shepherd grinned at the other normal person who looked a lot like Kendall but much buffer, smaller, different shaped nose, and didn't have big bushy eyebrows.

"Yup. Kendall is a lot like me and its not even funny." The two started talking and I noticed Kendall looked a bit down. "What's wrong dude?" I asked him with concern. "I don't know if I'll ever see Mom or Katie again. Heck I don't even no if they're alive or on this ship." Kendall frowned with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sure they're ok. If you're here with me and the other guys, I'm sure our families are here too. Maybe your dad is here!" I put my hand on his shoulder. That must of cheered him up to hear that his Dad might be here because he looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Your right. Me and Charlie can go look around for them. Maybe you and Shepherd can go look for yours." I nodded with a beaming grin.

"But I don't think that would do me good. Your mother is practically mine. And Katie is like my little sister. I still laugh at the fact that she use to have a small crush on me." Both me and Kendall start to laugh silently. "Got that right. Your like my brother, with Logan and Carlos. Hey did you hear the ruckus in the hallway? I am pretty sure that was Carlos and his new roommate." Kendall raised an eyebrow at me.

"That was defiantly Carlos. Anyone can tell." Carlos is one for acting like that, he use to run down the PalmWoods' hallways. "Come on James. I got more to show you." Shepherd told me. I smile at him and looked at Kendall, my eyes gleaming with happiness. "See you around Kenny." My nickname for Kendall, always gets him angry. But not this time.

"See you 'round Jamie boy." We walked our different ways still with huge grins on our faces. "I can see that he's a really good friend of yours." The Italian man smirked at me. "Yup. I've known him ever since we were 6. Even though it took us 3 years just to become friends." I laughed at the memories. The two of us walked across the large, mallish, (I don't know if that's a word[probably not!]) room.

We entered a smaller one. It was a history record place. "Its were we keep the records of past lives. Like your past life and your friends and relatives. I'll show you yours." Walking towards a large shelf, he pulls out a record. "James David Diamond, born on July 16, 1994. Got into a savvier car accident when he was 6, suffered major injuries but recovered quickly. Lost his father due to a shooting at a drug store in 2005. Graduated from Bloomington Middle School in 2008. Had a vivid crush on Victorious star: Victoria Justice. Disappeared 5 months after releasing an album of his band, Big Time Rush, in 2010." Shepherd read from a record he took out. He placed it back and looked at me. "Wow. I never knew they would record our lives like that." I sounded shocked even though I wasn't.

"Of course they would record your life. Your band was actually a classic favorite and is still! Everyone on this boat loves your music." _Ok if I can't be famous in Hollywood then maybe I can be famous on this ship! _

We currently escorted ourselves out of the place and back into a hallway. I spotted that fish dude and Carlos run our way. I was about to get out of the way of Carlos but he tackled me to the ground. "Carlos! Dude not cool! Totally not cool!" I shrieked as I fell onto the ground with him on top of me.

"Haha! I thought I lost the old Jamses for a moment." Carlos laughed at me as I pushed him off of me and fixed my hair. Shepherd stared at us and so did fish dude, no offence fish dude. "Exactly why would you test for my old self by tackling me?" I questioned as I stood up with him. "I don't know. Probably because I know you'd go straight to fixing your hair. Like you always do." Carlos smiled up at me and I rolled my eyes. Usual Carlos.

"You really need brain surgery dude." I joked and he made his mental retardation look that could make anyone laugh. "But you do to. I'm gunna take that now!" The Latino grabbed my lucky comb out of my hand and ran off. "Give that back!" I charged after him leaving Shepherd and Fishy to follow us.

"No way! HAHA!" Carlos started laughing like a maniac while running in front of me. He knew he couldn't out run me but he took advantage like he always does.

"Oh no they're heading for the highest level training room! We have to stop them." Shepherd said to Gorgon and he nodded. The two older men bolted after us.

The shorter boy opened a door and ran in. I followed him and noticed that the room was for training. _Oh who cares. I have to get lucky back! _I raced after the smaller teen. I could hear the door open behind us.

Carlos ran around the training jumps and hidings, but I ran through them. I jumped over the high arches and lowered enough so I wouldn't get shot. I did a front flip off one of the beams and landed on Carlos, who didn't expect a thing. "That's what you get when you mess with James David Diamond." I smile taking the comb from him. Carlos looks up at me with a grin.

I get off of him and put my comb in my back pocket. I helped him up and I saw our roommates run our way. "That was amazing James! I never knew anyone who could go through the highest level of training on their first try. Even when you weren't trying!" Shepherd sounded stoked. I couldn't help but grin at my unknown achievement. But I bet the punishment for running into one of these places is coming. "But you shouldn't have ran into here. You could have gotten yourself killed without the proper training!" _Wait so that's it? No getting hit or slammed into the wall and whipped like I use to by my father._

"Ya I think my conscience was too slow at the time so I didn't really think things through." I made up an excuse. Shepherd crossed his arms and shook his head. _Ok he didn't take it. _Carlos stood behind me still not acknowledging the situation.

"Come boy. Its time you learn the rules and start your training." After that last word, we left.

**Me: So how'd ya like this chapter? Sure it's a little odd and paranormal but who cares right? It's a weird outer space Fanfic.  
Carlos: Review review review review! Come and review this story ladies and gents!  
James: O.o little J….  
Me: Ya :D?  
James: Do you have to let Carlos say something on here all the time?  
Me: uh ya I do. Whats a story without Carlitos to humor it up?  
Logan: Jen is right James. There will be no story without Carlos saying something idiotic on the sidelines.  
Carlos: I'm not idiotic! You are! (Slaps Logan)  
Logan: OW NO (gets into a fight with Carlos)  
Kendall: (walks into the room holding a smoothie) Ok what happened?  
Me and James: Those idiots being themselves.  
Kendall: (Shrugs) Alright. Anywho please comment for us! (takes a sip and walks out)  
All of us: Wow…..  
PLZ REVIEW!  
**


	3. Meetn' up

Meetn' up

12 days later

"Sorry! Excuse me! Sorry bout that! In a hurry!" Me, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos yelled as we ran to where the people from our period came in. There wasn't a crowd so we could see who was coming in.

Justin Bieber, ew, Selena Gomez, no, Miley Cyrus, HECK NO, Jason Derulo, coolerz I guess, a few kids, who knows, and Jordin Sparks. YES! Someone we actually know and like!

"Hey Jordin!" Me and the guys said in unison. "Thank god! Some boys I know!" She sighed in relief as she walked up to us. "What is up with the whole ship and crew thing? Do you guys know?" Jordin asked us. "Well Earth was blown up 500 years ago, I think 3 months after our album released, and now they're getting as many people from the time it blew up onto the ships. The woman go into the singing and nurse/doctor/food dealer business and maybe the army, I don't really remember. While the men join the army and fight to keep us alive. But lucky me I get to study to be a doctor." Logan smiled. "Army? Fighting? Earth blowing up? I don't get you guys and why does that guy have fins?" Jordin asked all at once pointing over to Fish Dude.

"Oh that's Fish Dude! Carlos's roommate." I pointed out. "He has a name you know and its Gorgon. He is a lot better than Captain Shepherd. I feel so bad for you Jamie boy. You have to live with someone who is out to kill and is one of those maniac of killing people." Carlos poked me in the gut.

"Nuhah! Shepherd is actually not out to kill people. He is just in charge of keeping the new trainees, like us,( directing to all of us) on course. Not to mention I still beat you guys at it. Even Shepherd says I have good quality ever since the day Carlos took my lucky comb and I ran through the highest level without burning up, getting shot, or getting hit in the face by a manikin." I crossed my arms with a goofy grin on your face.

"Your not precise James. He told me that I have the best reflex in ducking and mobility. That beats your not expected mishap." Kendall grinned mischievously at me. "Fine I give in!" I put my hands up in the air to claim my defeat.

Jordin looked at us like we were crazy.

I just then remembered about Victoria. "Did you see Victoria….Justice when you were boarded here?" I asked franticly. "Now that you mention it. I-." Jordin was cut off from a scream of victory. I turned around and was suddenly on the ground. I looked up at the person who brought me down and I smiled widely. "Vicky!" Excitement ran through me. "Ug! I missed you so much James!" The half-Latina grinned, viciously hugging me.

"Down girl down…..uh I mean…..up girl up haha." We laughed. She got off of me and we stood up. "Hey guys." Victoria smirked wildly at the others. She hugged Kendall and Logan, then did that weird screamy thing, that Carlos does with his dad, with Carlos.

"I'm just sooo glad to see you, I didn't even know if I was dead or alive! Where are we anyway?" She exclaimed. "Uh we're on a ship in outer space in 2510. Earth was destroyed a while after our album came out." I nodded like it was no biggy. "Is everyone alive? Is Arianna and Elizabeth alive?" She asked me quickly. "Uh…..I don't know honestly. The first ship just came in today to drop off newbie's ." I frowned still looking into her eyes. They suddenly filled with doubt and sadness. "But they might be on the next ship coming this way. The second one is coming tomorrow around 2 to 3." I put in.

The sadness left her eyes and she quickly became happy again. "I'm just so glad you guys are ok." Victoria smiled happily at me. "Oh! I got to go! Training starts in 5 minutes for me. Bye Vick Vick." Carlos called out as he raced with Gorgon out away from the group. I shook my head with a laugh.

"I like your vest. It suits you JJ." Victoria smiled while poking my bullet proof vest over my tan v-neck. I laugh with a grin on my face. I noticed Kendall, Logan, and Jordin already left.

"Come on. You need to be checked into your new room. Marcus will bring you there." I pointed to a 15 year old that was African American. We walked over to him and he smiled at us. "Marcus, this is Victoria." I introduced her to him. They greeted each other and I left a peck on her cheek as she walked by, fallowing Marcus.

Victoria grinned at me before continuing. I looked at the watch on my wrist. _Time to go to training. _Sighing, I walked into a hallway, on my way to my training routine.

6 hours later.

I held the gun close to me, hiding behind a broken metal piece. Sweat rolled down my face. I leapt up and pointed the machine gun in the direction of a manikin and shot. Perfectly hitting the chest.

I ran, hunched a little bit, to my next hiding place. Quick and steadily I jumped over a bar about 4 feet in the air while dogging a bullet. I did a front flip and landed at the end of the course.

Shepherd seemed proud of me from the look on his face. I turned around to see Kendall just finishing up and soon join us. "Well done you two. Its now time for you both to build up more muscle…..well Kendall does. James your fine but you should still go." He told us. "You got it Shep" That's my nickname for him.

I wiped sweat off my forehead with my sleeve and smiled at Kendall who seemed much more heated than I was. We walked into the large gym for our regular exercises. Kendall smiled at me before we walked different ways to our starting point.


End file.
